1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chamber structure for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a chamber structure for a vehicle, which can prevent freezing through improvement of the chamber structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a blow-by gas means a gas that is exhausted from a combustion chamber to a crank case through a gap between a cylinder and a piston during the compression stroke and the explosion stroke.
The blow-by gas, having been exhausted from the combustion chamber to the crank case, passes through a cylinder block, an exhaust path of a cylinder head, and a head cover, and then flows into a chamber.
However, due to a difference in temperature between the blow-by gas that flows into the chamber and an outside air having a temperature of, for example, about −35° C., freezing occurs on an inner wall of the chamber, and this causes the engine performance to be decreased.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.